


L'Être Masqué

by LilyLeafy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Aomine is a Dork, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kise will suffer but it's ok Aomine is here!, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, They will fight together for their happiness!
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLeafy/pseuds/LilyLeafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un monde en plein conflit vit Aomine Daiki, un jeune homme ayant du mal à s'intégrer dans la vie adulte. Il ne possède presque pas d'argent, son appartement se situe dans un milieu très craint par les gens à cause de sa dangerosité, les pouvoirs politiques prennent une ampleur qui devient au fur et à mesure incontrôlable. La technologie n'a fait qu'évoluer, pour au final rendre ce monde déjà chaotique en une plateforme encore plus cauchemardesque. Un jour, alors qu'il erre dans la rue pour prendre l'air, il tombe sur un jeune homme masqué endormi au milieu des poubelles. Prit de pitié, il décide alors de le prendre avec lui dans son appartement afin de le remettre sur pied, pour ensuite le ramener là où il habite le lendemain. Mais bien sûr, rien ne se passe comme prévu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Ce monde est vraiment misérable._

 

Cette phrase est la première chose qui vient à l’esprit d'Aomine Daiki, un jeune étudiant venant d'acquérir il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela son propre appartement. Son regard est posé sur sa fenêtre, qui  montre seulement des rues sales à mauvaises odeurs, grisâtres et abandonnées. Elles ne sont pas réellement abandonnées, étant donné que l'on trouve encore des traces de sang venant de la baston de deux gang, très tôt dans le matin. Cela a réveillé Aomine, qui maintenant est de mauvaise humeur, ce qui le mène à réfléchir sur la vie.

 

  
Les gens à l'époque voulaient une vie sophistiquée, où toute technologie serait à leur service pour assouvir leur moindre désir, afin de ne plus rien faire eux-même. Ils ont voulut rester sur cette ligne et travailler dur pour réaliser ce rêve. Il est véritable maintenant. Bien trop véritable même, car il n'y a désormais plus de travail et le monde est devenu un total fiasco. Les gens se promènent désormais avec tout un tas d'armes pour se protéger, les plus folles les une que les autre. Ce qui est à la mode, ce sont les robots combats en forme d'animaux. Les scientifiques ont eu cette idée monstrueuse de réduire des animaux de chair et de sang en machine de métal et de violence. Ils faisaient partit des moyens de protection très fiable, mais il y a toujours des fous pour transverser les règles et créer leur propre : ces robots protecteurs sont maintenant des machines assaillantes servant à cambrioler, à abuser sexuellement des personnes (homme comme femme) et à faire régner la peur par la création de gang qui s'attaque à tout ce qui est plus faible qu'eux. Certains font évoluer leur machines en y ajoutant des composant illégaux en plus, ce qui pousse à faire les autres de même pour qu'ils, ensuite, comparent leur puissance et enfin que tout cela finissent en bain de sang.

 

  
Mais Aomine ne détient pas de machine de ce genre. Il trouve cette idée ridicule. Si il devait se battre, il le ferait avec ses poings.

 

  
Dans ce monde actuel, il est impossible de ne pas se confronter aux autres. La violence et le danger sont tels que dès qu'une personne sort, elle est de suite sur ses gardes et prête à riposter en cas d'attaque. Il est notamment assez difficile d'être une femme seule, c'est pour cela qu'elles se mettent avec la personne la plus forte qu'elle trouve pour avoir une protection assurée. Le véritable amour n'est plus présent, maintenant il s'agit juste d'une question de survie. Et c'est grâce à cela que les hommes puissant se retrouvent avec un harem d'une vingtaine de femmes.

 

  
En ce qui concerne la police, elle ne sert strictement à rien. Lorsqu'elle est appelée sur le terrain, ils se font plus détruire qu'autre chose. Les appels à l'aide sont souvent ignorés, leur seule utilité est peut être de venir sur le terrain où s'est déroulé un cambriolage pour inspecter les papiers des éléments manquant afin de rembourser la victime. C'est tout.

 

  
Au début, cela pouvait faire peur, mais maintenant, les gens sont plutôt habitués à tout cela. Il n'y a rien à faire pour changer les choses, il est beaucoup trop tard, alors autant essayer de vivre du mieux que possible dans ces conditions.

 

  
Le jeune homme détourne les yeux de sa fenêtre pour les poser sur son café froid. A force de trop réflechir, il en a oublié son petit déjeuner. Comment est-ce possible.

 

  
Il se lève et s'étire, puis décide sur un coup de tête d'aller à l’extérieur. Il n'a rien a faire aujourd'hui, et ses pensées commencent à l'emmener un peu trop loin à son gout. Si il réflechit trop comme cela, il va finir par faire une dépression.

 

  
Après avoir descendu les escaliers de son immeuble scrupuleusement, car ils sont prêts à s’effondrer à tout moment, il se dirige vers l'allée centrale de la ville. Là bas se trouve toute sorte de magasins contenant du tout et n'importe quoi. Là où il vit, il s'agit principalement de contrefaçons et matériaux volés lors des cambriolages. Même si on retrouve un objet qui était à soi, on est obligé de le repayer, sinon on se fait littéralement matraqué. Il ne faut pas jouer avec les vendeurs, ils sont aussi mauvais que les criminels. Car la plupart le sont, ils font souvent partis des gang. En vendant, ils peuvent certainement se faire de l'argent pour importer des pièces afin d'améliorer leur machines de combat.

 

  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'Aomine en a déduit.

 

  
Après avoir erré toute l'après midi en ville, sans rien pouvoir acheté car ses poches sont aussi vide qu'un trou noir, il décide de retourner chez lui. En tournant dans une allée sombre, qui est un raccourci en direction de son immeuble, il repère soudainement quelque chose dans les poubelles. Cette étrange forme dans les déchets ne prédit rien de bon pour le jeune homme, qui décide de s'arrêter de marcher. Il prend discrètement le couvercle en métal d'une des poubelles qui se trouve à ses pieds et avance tout doucement vers la chose.

 

  
Ce n'est pas anormal de réagir ainsi dans ces conditions, car les rues sont bondés de dangerosités. Cette masse peut être une machine attendant d'attaquer pour qu'ensuite des personnes sorte de l'ombre afin de le piller, même si il n'a rien. Mais si il ne peut rien donner, il risque de subir encore plus gros.

 

  
" Si ils croient pouvoir m'avoir avec un piège aussi grotesque... " marmonne Aomine, qui s'approche de plus en plus vers le danger.

 

  
Le jeune homme remarque que la forme ne fait aucun mouvement, elle est plutôt stoïque. Elle est assez grande, peut être la taille d'un homme de son âge. Mais quelque chose ne va pas.  
Plus il s'avance vers la masse, plus il entend... des petits gémissements. Aomine espère réellement qu'il ne s'agit pas de ce qu'il pense, sinon il va de suite se creuser un trou et ne plus jamais y ressortir. Mais cette pensée ne l'empêche pas de continuer, il avance, avance...

 

  
... Pour se tenir tout devant ce qui est, maintenant il en est sûr, une personne. Elle était cachée sous un drap noir, espérant peut-être ne pas se faire remarquer. Il soulève avec prudence le tissus avec le bout du couvercle de la poubelle, pour voir au final un jeune homme masqué, les genoux repliés contre son torse, les bras enlacés autour de lui même en train de trembler. Cela laisse à penser qu'il s'agit d'une victime.

 

  
" Hey... ça va ? " Demande Aomine cosieusement.

 

  
L'homme masqué sursaute à sa voix, et regarde Aomine à travers son masque. Il ne fait aucun mouvement indiquant une réponse, il l'observe seulement silencieusement. Le jeune homme remarque alors qu'il ne semble pas se sentir réellement bien : il se balance légèrement de droite à gauche, comme si il avait des vertiges.

 

  
" T'as perdu ta langue? Ou tu t'es fait agressé? "

 

  
Il s'agenouille devant l'autre jeune homme, maintenant un peu plus confiant. Celui-ci en profite alors pour s'avancer vers Aomine et se coller un peu à lui. " _Il est gelé..._ " pense Aomine.

 

  
" Bon, de toute manière, victime ou pas, c'est dangereux de rester là. Le temps que tu reprennes tes esprits, tu peux rester chez moi. Par contre si t'es un criminel ou que tu oses faire quoi que ce soit contre moi, je te détruit. C'est clair? " finit-il sur un ton un peu plus menaçant.

 

  
Mais cela ne semble pas gêner l'homme masqué, qui continue à se coller légèrement contre le jeune homme à la peau foncée. Celui-ci ne sait pas réellement pourquoi il fait ça pour l'inconnu. Peut-être qu'avec tant de violence dans ce monde, il veut juste un peu créer une certaine contre-balance avec de bonnes actions.

 

  
" Tu peux marcher? "

 

  
L'inconnu ne bouge pas.

 

  
" Je prend ça pour un non... Serieux... " soupire-t-il.

 

  
Il s'agenouille dos face à lui, et il sent l'homme masqué bouger derrière lui pour qu'il enroule enfin des bras autours de son cou. Aomine se leva doucement, craignant que le mystérieux jeune homme soit blessé, pour ensuite se redresser complètement. Il est étonnamment lourd pour sa taille, qui est presque la même que la sienne.

 

  
Avec cette nouvelle rencontre, il s'engage sur le chemin du retour dans son appartement.

 

  
Aomine pense réellement qu'il s'agit juste d'une personne d'un jour, qu'il ne reverra plus jamais après l'avoir remis rapidement sur pied.

 

  
Il n'a jamais eu aussi tord.


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine s'est installé tranquillement devant la télé, comme à son habitude, quelques heures après avoir recueillis le jeune homme, une bière à la main. Aujourd'hui est le jour où il a le droit de s'accorder un petit plaisir, alors il a prit la dernière bière qu'il possède. Quand pourra-t-il s'en offrir une autre? Lui ne sait même pas, car elle vaux très cher en ce moment. C'est à peine si il peut en boire une par semaine.

 

Les yeux du jeune bronzé sont fixés sur l'écran qui affiche toute l'horrible splendeur d'un membre du gouvernement de l'île. Il déforme totalement ses mots, en cachant des idées révoltantes dans des phrases structurées pour être acceptées de tous. Aomine a toujours pensé que les politiques étaient des manipulateurs, et que c'est à cause de cela que le monde se retrouve dans une telle situation de violence. Eux-même n'arrangeait pas les choses en voulant faire de leur petite île un monde nouveau. Qui se détache des autres par une nouvelle force et une nouvelle manière de pensée, qu'Aomine définit surtout par obéissance totale du gouvernement pour créer une armée de pantins vivant une vie dépourvue de liberté. Bien sûr, ils cachent tous cela derrières leurs magnifiques discours, tout en lançant généreusement des roses dans la foule. " _Ridicule..."_ soupire Aomine en buvant un petit peu sa boisson.

  
C'est après les informations que l'heure s'affiche en coin de la télé. Il est déjà 00:40. Pensant que l'homme recueilli ne se réveillera pas avant le lendemain, Aomine décide de se couvrir avec un léger plaid et d'éteindre la télé. Le bruit qu'elle produit commençait légèrement à l'énerver. Il s'allonge sur le canapé, en se tortillant pour éviter les ressorts qui ressortent à travers le tissus, pour ensuite fixer le plafond. Il avoue à lui même qu'il est plutôt inquiet pour le mystérieux jeune homme. Il n'a pas osé regarder son corps, car si il venait de se faire agresser, sa réaction n'aurait pas été des plus enthousiaste, et Aomine ne veut pas le rendre inconfortable. C'est pourquoi il a décidé d'attendre le lendemain, après l'avoir mis en confiance, pour pouvoir le soigner. Mais maintenant il se fait du mouron. Si l'inconnu meurt durant la nuit, il sait qu'il va en faire des cauchemars pendant au moins quelque mois. Il sait plus que tout que la vit en ce moment n'est pas facile, et si il se retrouve coupable de la mort d'une victime de cette stupide société, il s'en voudra. Rien qu'a pensé à cela, il commence à avoir un mal de tête.

 

Aomine essaye de se mettre sur le coté, mais avec tous les ressorts qui le transpercent instantanément, il décide qu'il est plus sage de rester avec sa position initiale. Les ressorts directement sur les cotes, non merci. Il fixe de nouveau le plafond avec une nouvelle pensée qui lui traverse l’esprit. Pourquoi l'inconnu porte-t-il un masque? Même lorsqu'il l'a allongé dans son lit, il n'a pas voulu l'enlever pour bien dormir. Il cache définitivement quelque chose, et cela ne rassure pas du tout Aomine, qui commence maintenant à se méfier de l'homme. Ce n'est pas comme si il lui a déjà accordé toute confiance - il a fermé la porte de la chambre à clé tout de même -, mais il semble être misérable. Misérable mais trop mystérieux. Il sait qu'il vient de le rencontrer, mais savoir que quelque chose de physique est caché peut révélé que l'homme en question est quelqu'un de dangereux.

  
Aomine sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à fermer l’œil.

  
Il a bien fait de ne pas s'endormir car quelques secondes après il voit une ombre s'étendre dans son petit salon, pour ensuite voir apparaître l'homme masqué en question.

 

Qui le fixe - ou du moins, semble le fixer -.

  
Alors que la punaise de chambre est sensée être fermée.

 

L'homme à la peau foncée se relève brusquement du canapé, causant tous les ressorts se trouvant sous ses fesses d'appuyer un peu trop fort dans cette zone à son gout. Il lance un regard meurtrier à son canapé avant de se tourner vers le nouveau venu, qui semble le fixer encore. Aomine se demande si il a quelque chose sur le visage.

  
" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, t'es censé te reposer. " s'inquiète Aomine.

 

Son mal de tête refait soudainement surface. L'homme en face de lui n’émet aucune émotion. Il est encore moins lisible étant donné qu'il possède son masque, et cela commence à taper sur les nerfs d'Aomine qui ne sait pas quoi penser de l'étranger.

  
" Ca te regarde pas. "

 

_"Non mais quel petit con.",_ pensa l'homme bronzé. Il s'est embêté à le sortir de la rue, l'a même emmené dans son appartement tout ça pour qu'il lui parle comme ça.

  
" Ça me regarde parce t'es chez moi. Et comment t'es sortit de la chambre?! "

  
" ... Tu as mal fermé la porte. "

 

Ah.

  
" Et puis non, ça te regarde pas. J'm'en vais, t'as rien à m'apporter de toute manière. " ajoute l'inconnu.

  
Aomine le regarde avec des yeux aussi ronds qu'un ballon de basket. Il ne comprend pas le comportement de son interlocuteur. Quand il l'a récupéré, il était aussi doux qu'un agneau et semblait être si fragile. Mais maintenant, il en face de lui un gros prétentieux masqué qui ne sait pas fermer la bouche quand il le faut. L'homme bronzé déteste être mal parler, et même si il a un certain contrôle de sa colère, elle ne dure pas éternellement (elle part assez vite même). Un certain regret s'empare de lui. Peut-être il l'avait mal accueilli, ou son piteux appartement l'a mis sur les nerf. Si c'est à cause de sa, il ne sera même pas fâché, car il peut comprendre. Son mal de tête reprend soudainement le dessus, et, prit par surprise, il laisse échapper un léger gémissement.

  
" Argh. "

  
Il pose sa main sur son front et regarde vers le bas. Toute cette histoire l'épuise déjà. Et en plus, il est déjà tard. Aomine a juste envie de dormir.

  
" Est-ce que ça va? " intervient une voix qui se trouve être plus forte que prévu.

  
Lorsqu'Aomine relève la tête, il se retrouve nez à nez avec un masque. L'inconnu a posé peut-être inconsciemment une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme bronzé et, quand il s'en aperçoit, l'enlève directement. Il recule même jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce en panique. Surpris, Aomine le regarde étrangement avant de répondre :

 

" Ca va, juste un léger mal de tête."

 

C'est vrai, il s'agit juste d'une petite migraine, mais pour une certaine raison elle occupe lourdement les pensées d'Aomine. Il n'a jamais ressentit cette sorte de douleur, et se demande si il n'a pas au final attraper froid. Il lève les yeux à l'homme masqué qui se trouve maintenant collé au mur de l'autre coté de la pièce - qui n'est pas du tout grande, alors il n'est pas si loin que ça- en contemplant sa position défensive. _"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, à la fin?!"_ pense Aomine. Avant qu'il ne puisse en demander davantage, l'inconnu le devance.

  
" Pourquoi ne m'attaques-tu pas? "

 

Aomine ne réfléchis pas avant de répondre.

  
" T'es bizarre. Mais VRAIMENT bizarre. "

 

L'homme masqué ne répond pas. Il se contente de regarder le jeune homme avec ses yeux cachés derrière cette chose en plastique. Aomine note que le masque ressemble en quelque sorte à une tête de chien. Il n'y a jamais prêté attention avant, mais maintenant qu'il n'a que ça a fixé à la place d'un visage, il faut bien qu'il analyse quelque chose.

 

" Et de toute manière, qu'est-ce tu faisais tout seul dans cette allée?! " continue-t-il, frustré.

 

" Je cherchais quelqu'un. "

  
" Comment tu peux chercher quelqu'un en couinant dans un coin? " soupire Aomine.

  
" Je t'ai leurré. Je voulais que quelqu'un me recueille pour que je puisse recueillir des informations. Mais je pense pas que quelqu'un d'aussi piteux que toi sache quelque chose de toute façon, alors je n'aurais pas à utiliser la force pour te soustraire quoi que ce soit."

 

Aomine se retrouve tellement surpris au cours de cette soirée qu'il pense qu'il va finir par faire une crise cardiaque. Il s'est fait avoir. Ignorant les pensées qui lui hurle à quel point il est un idiot, il se demande plutôt pourquoi l'homme masqué n'est pas allé questionner directement des personnes au lieu de se faire prendre intentionnellement. _"Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche avec ce type..."_ pense Aomine.

  
" C'EST LUI! " crie l'inconnu.

  
Il pointe la télé du bout de son index. Elle affichait un certain membre du gouvernement, Tooru, qui est certainement le plus puissant. Il est souvent présent dans les programmes télé, et à chaque fois il incite les personnes à suivre ses soit-disant merveilleux idéaux. Il est le pire des politiques.

 

" Pourquoi ma télé est allumée? " se demande à voix haute Aomine. Il vient juste de s'en rendre compte.

 

Il se tourne vers l'homme masqué pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il a contre ce politique, que lui aussi déteste au passage. Mais ses intentions s'arrêtent net quand il remarque l'aura qu'émane du corps de l'invité. Elle est sombre, et est accentuée avec le tremblement des mains de l'homme masqué qui ne cherche pas a cacher sa colère en laissant échapper un grognement de rage.

 

" Il est donc dans cette région. Je dois me débarrasser de lui. " conclue-t-il.

 

" Hum... débarrasser. C'est à dire? " demande avec hésitation Aomine.

 

L'homme masqué ne bouge pas de son coin, et son corps est toujours tourné en direction de la télé quand il répond avec une voix des plus glaciales :

 

" L'éliminer définitivement de la surface de la terre. "

 

Avec ça, il se met soudainement à bouger pour se diriger vers la porte et la claquer lourdement derrière lui. Il est partit.

 

" Ouais, il est vraiment bizarre. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !! J'éspère que vous allez apprecier ma nouvelle fic avec Aominecchi & Kisecchi ~! (babesss) //U//  
> Bonne lecture !! <3


End file.
